YuGiOh Meme
by Jupiter's Magic
Summary: Based on the deviantart meme's...Fanfiction style. R


**So, here it is! I finally re-posted it. Kok helped edit it. Please review?  
**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

**The obvious question: who is (are) your favorite character(s)?**

Everyone's favorite bikers, of course: Raphael, Alister and Valon!

**What would happen if you and this/these character(s) met?**

_[My OC Skye is involved in this story]_

It was a bright, sunny day for our bikers. They could be found at home, reading their favorite books in silence—well, almost all of them were. Raphael was out and Valon was not anywhere to be found.  
The silence did not last long.

"Alister, Alister, ALISTER!" a familiar Australian voice yelled excitedly.

Alister jumped and his book went flying in the air, while Skye let out a startled yelp and fell out of her seat, landing on her butt.

"Valon, was that really necessary?" Skye complained.

"Sorry Skye, but look a' wha' I found!" he replied, placing the package on the coffee table.

Alister eyed the box warily, not entirely trusting it; something didn't seem right about it, especially since there wasn't a return address on it and since it was addressed to Raphael.

"Let's open it!" Valon said, pulling out Raphael's knife and looking as if he fully intended to use it on the box.

"Hold on a second, Rambo," Skye retorted, grabbing the Australian's arm. "We need to wait for Raphael."

"You're no fun, Skye," he pouted.

"Valon, it's addressed to Raphael, we can't just—"

"What's mine to open?" the blond asked. He'd just returned and his gaze went to where Valon was still holding his knife (and prompting a raised eyebrow) to the package lying on the table.

"This box. Open in Raph, OPEN IT!" Valon replied impatiently as he swung the knife in excitement, nearly slicing Raphael's arm with it.

Before Valon could do any more damage, Raphael yanked the weapon out of his hands and opened the box. Peering inside, he made a face before pulling out a stuffed plushie that looked just like him.

"Aw! That's so cute!" Skye said, looking at it in awe. "I want one!"

"You have it, then," said Raphael, handing it to her. "It's creepy."

"Who would send this?" asked Alister. "Raphael, could it be that you have fangirls?"

As if on cue a brunette teenage girl with blue eyes entered the house-by rolling out of the chimney. She regained her feet and brushed herself off, grinning at them all cheerfully.

Valon stared. "…Alister?"

"Yes?"

"Did you see what I saw?"

"Yes, Valon, I do see the random girl that just came out of our fireplace."

"So this isn' me goin' insane, then?"

"…There are many answers to that, and I'm sure you especially don't want mine," Alister said, rolling his eyes.

The blond, temporarily stunned by the sight of this strange girl, regained his composure and cleared his throat. "Can we help you?" he asked.

The girl beamed at him in reply before she skipped over to the blond, went up to her tiptoes, and kissed his cheek. Before any of them could recover (or in some cases react) she had bounced out the nearest window.

The three male bikers looked at each other—Raphael had a completely flabbergasted expression on his face— and then back to the window. Skye, on the other hand, had gained a murderous look on her face; her eye was literally twitching.

"…That… was really weird. I think she may have broken Raphael's brain," said Alister at last.

**Later on in the evening…**

"Is she still there?" Valon asked, looking up from his video game.

"Yep," Alister sighed.

Skye glared at the redhead. "Don't acknowledge her. It'll only encourage her."

The front door being slammed shut interrupted the redhead. Alister peered over the back of his chair in time to spot Raphael lean against the closed front door, looking incredibly grateful to be inside. There were smudges of what suspiciously looked like lipstick on his face.

"We're moving," said Raphael with an embarrassed scowl, noticing Alister's amused look.

Skye didn't find it so funny. In fact, her face turned red with fury. "I'll be back," she hissed, storming out of the house with a metal bat in her hand.

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favorite fandoms 8D! How would they react?**

"So…how the heck did we end up here?" Alister asked, looking at Raphael and Valon.

"Don't ask me," Raphael shrugged. "I don't even know where here is."

"Why do I get the feeling that Valon has something to do with this?" said Skye, glaring at the Australian.

"Oh come on! Not everything is my fault!" retorted Valon indignantly

"It usually is," she grumbled, walking to the edge of water coming up to the shore.

Currently the four of them were at the beach. Neither of them knew how they ended up at the deserted stretch of sand or of what beach they were at, but they had every right to believe that some higher force was at work—what else could explain the fact that they had no recollection of even leaving for the beach?

"Who are you three?" called a girl's Australian accented voice from behind them.

Turning around, they saw three girls and a boy; two of the girls were blonde while the last one had dark brown hair, and the boy had blond hair. One of the blonde girls had her hair in two braids and was wearing baggy green cargo pants coupled with a black tank top and a red shirt over it. The other blonde girl had her hair in a pony tail and was wearing a blue tank top with shorts.

The brunette had also pulled her hair into braids and was in a flowery tank top with a denim skirt. The male of the group had a fishing hat on his head and had elected to wear a t-shirt, with an opened buttoned down shirt and jeans.

"What's it to you?" Alister said, raising an eyebrow. "And where exactly are we?"

"You're on the Gold Coast."

"Wait. You mean t' tell me we're in Australia?" Valon said, his accent growing stronger than ever.

"No, we're in Russia," said one of the blonde girls. "I'd think this'd be obvious, mate."

"I think introductions are in order," said the boy firmly. "My name's Lewis. That's Cleo, Emma and Rikki," he continued, gesturing to each girl in question.

"I'm Raphael. Behind me are Valon and Alister. My girlfriend Skye is by the water," said Raphael, gesturing in Skye's direction.

"So you have an accent as well?" said Emma, visibly impressed.

"Why yes I do," Valon said cockily. "'m the real deal, love."

Before the conversation could continue any further, Skye screamed from where she was at the water's edge; this was followed by a loud splash and when the bikers turned in alarm it was to find Skye had collapsed in the surf.

The small group hurried to where she'd fallen and then gaped in complete disbelief at the sight that met their eyes.

Skye was lying on her stomach in the water; her hair had fallen out of her ponytail and due to the fall into the water she was completely soaked. However, instead of wearing the outfit she had arrived at the beach in she was now clothed in an orange, scaled bikini top; as if this was not bizarre enough, the lower half of Skye's body was now a mermaid's tail, also orange scaled to match her new top.

Valon moved forward cautiously to poke Skye's new tail, curiosity lighting his eyes—and then he yelped as he too fell in the water, now sporting a matching tail (except his was blue).

Raphael stared at the both of them, taking care not to set foot in the water, and then he looked at the other kids. "All right, I give up. What happened to them?"

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! lurvbirds?**

Raphael and Skye!

….Wait a minute...Crap. OC pairings are cheating.

Fine. My favorite love birds would be Serenity and Valon.

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one other?**

"Serenity, I want to give you something," Valon began, sitting on his girlfriend's couch and promptly pulling her onto his lap.

"Oh?" she asked. "What?"

"Well, I was thinkin' of a ring," he said, "but then your brother would kill me. Y'know, somethin' 'bout me stealin' 'is baby sister and corruptin' your innocence 'n' the like. So instead, I got you this."

As he finished speaking he looped something around her neck; when she looked down it was to find a silver locket in the shape of a heart resting on her chest.

"It's so pretty," she breathed, fingering it.

"I love you, Serenity," he murmured in her ear, turning her to face him.

This would have been the part where he kissed the girl, except right about that time Joey came back from some errand and promptly threw a dictionary at the Australian (who easily dodged it).

"No, bad Valon! No kissing my sister!" he snapped, scowling at the other teenager. "Hands off!"

Valon raised an eyebrow before giving her a quick kiss on the lips and smirking smugly when Joey's face darkened. He was not grinning for long, however—Joey started chasing him around the apartment with a look that clearly spelled murder and a pipe wrench.

**What would their first date be like?**

"I had so much fun tonight, Valon," Serenity said with a contented sigh, kissing her boyfriend's cheek. "We definitely need to do this more often."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said cheerfully, glancing behind him with some irritation. "'ere's an idea, though. Next time, le's ditch the third wheel—who, coincidentally 'nough, is named Wheeler."

Joey promptly scowled. "Be glad I even let you take her out in the first place," he growled.

**Now dress your favorite couple as EACH OTHER 8D!**

"Come on, Valon. You don't look that bad," Serenity said, trying to coax Valon out of his room.

"You can forget it!" he retorted, voice muffled by the door. "'m not comin' out, love. Knowin' Alister any 'e's prob'ly got a cam'ra trained righ' at the door t' catch me at my weakest!"

"Now what makes you think that?" asked Alister (who was, in fact, holding a camera and was fully prepared to take the necessary picture).

"I've lived with you long enough, chum. I know 'ow your brain works!"

"And yet you're still an idiot."

"Come on, Val. I'm wearing your outfit," Serenity said coaxingly. She was currently wearing a pair of Valon's jeans and a t-shirt of his, both of which dwarfed her petite figure. "It's only fair."

There was silence on the other side, followed by the unlocking of the door. "Fine. You better not laugh, Alister, or I'll punch you in the nose."

Valon then emerged from the bedroom, wearing a pair of white-washed shorts and a pink tanktop. Seconds after he emerged, however, there was a _click_ and a flash of light.

"I knew it!" Valon howled, looking outraged as Alister promptly vanished. "Why'd I let you talk me into this, Serenity?"

"What's going on?" Skye called, peering out of her bedroom curiously. Her eyes landed on the two of them, and after a brief pause she said, "I was aware that playing dress up was a girl's game. Either way, keep it down."

Valon groaned and slumped against the wall. "Now can I 'ave my clothes back?" he begged. "Please? B'fore anyone else sees this?"

Unfortunately, Joey came right about that time to pick his sister up—and promptly roared in outrage when he saw them in each other's clothes. "That's it, Aussie! You're a dead man!"

Valon yelped and scrambled back inside his room, locking the door before diving into the closet for refuge. As an afterthought, he unlocked the door and reached around to grab Serenity before dragging her inside the room.

**WHAT IF…?**

**Someone stole your favorite characters trading card D8? TEH HORROR!**

"Um, Raphael? Are you alright?" Skye asked, coming down the stairs. She had walked in on Raphael searching through the couch cushions; the living room was a complete mess and a similar sight could be found in most of the rooms in the house. "You're not the type to make a mess. What happened?"

Raphael didn't acknowledge her; instead, he kept on searching, looking slightly frantic.

"Raphael!" she snapped, stomping her foot to catch his attention.

He jumped, caught off guard. "What? I'm kind of busy, as you can see at the moment," he said testily.

She scowled. "What the hell is going on with you? Why are you tearing the house apart?"

His eyes narrowed. "Guardian Eatos isn't in my deck. She's always at the top of it, face up. Someone's taken her," he said, resuming his search with visible anxiety.

Skye frowned in thought. "Did Valon take her?"

"Already asked him."

"You sure? He had some card when I saw him a couple of minutes ago and was talking about refurbishing it—"

Raphael did not let her finish, instead brushing past her with a hurried, "Thank you!" and moving up the stairs, going at a speed she had not thought possible.

**Prince Atem and Bakura met as children?**

"I'm Atem," said the young boy with a friendly smile, peering at the white-haired child curiously. "Who are you?"

The other boy's eyes narrowed, opening his mouth to reply—

And then the world exploded, because let's face it, there's no way they could have met as children.

**Your favorite dark and light duo went to the grocery store?**

"Malik! Let's buy Trix cereal!" Marik exclaimed, grabbing a box of said cereal and shoving it into his light's face.

"No," Marik growled, glaring at him and putting the cereal back. "Grow up."

They walked further down the aisle but did not get far, for Marik was at it again.

"Ooh! Star Wars Gummy snacks! Malik ple—"

"No!" snapped Malik, much more annoyed. It was hard to remember at times that Marik had the mentality of a young child, since he had been created when Marik himself had been a child. "Don't ask for anything again or I'll lock you back inside the Millennium Rod!"

They turned out of that aisle and it seemed that Marik had been subdued; he trailed after his lighter half dejectedly. It was not until the fifth aisle that he grabbed a box of pocky and held it out to Malik. "Please, Malik?" he begged.

Malik tried to say no, he really did, but he still put the pocky into his basket.

**Joey took over Kaiba Corporation?**

"Ha!" Joey laughed triumphantly at the older Kaiba sitting down on the couch (who currently had a scowl on his face).

"This won't last mutt," he vowed.

"Eh, whatever moneybags," replied Joey, a huge grin on his face. He started rummaging through Kaiba's desk and spotted a red button set into one of the drawers.

"Ooo! What does this button do?"

Kaiba's eyes widened. "No, wait—!"

BOOM!

In the immediate aftermath of the explosion and the fire department having to completely douse Kaiba's office in water and foam, Joey looked over to the smoke covered CEO and asked, "What is it with you and self-destruct buttons?"

**FINAL ONE: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related drabble for the next song that pops up.**

"Dude! I can't believe this place exists!" Lola explained, jumping in her seat. Currently, Lola and I were at a sushi restaurant—a karaoke one, which was doubly awesome. It wasn't a club, it was a simple restaurant with open mic days and nights.

"Me either," I said, taking a sip out of my drink. "I do have one thing to ask though."

"_Qué_?" Lola replied.

"What makes pink lemonade pink?" I asked, giving my drink a weird look.

"I-eh-oh, I don't know," Lola replied with a sing-song voice.

I couldn't help but laugh.

It was at that time that two random guys came and sat on either side of us. "Check it out, babe sandwich!" the brunette sitting next to Lola exclaimed, doing a hand shake with the man on my left.

I cleared my throat and scowled. "Um, guys. Not to be rude, but we just want to hang out—"

"With us? Score!" said one guy with a grin.

"The four of us, Ba-zoink!" finished the other guy, and once again they did that weird hand shake.

"She means this is a _girls only_ event_,_" Lola hissed, emphasizing the word, 'girls'. " _Ahora, salgan de nuestras caras_!"

"You know Lola," I started, "I've been wondering something else."

"What?" Lola asked, glaring at the guy on her left.

"Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like? I mean, I can always see them coming from the left and from the right."

Lola and the guys stared at me in confusion, but then her eyes lit up—she recognized the words that came out of my mouth. "I agree, _chica_,I don't wanna be a priss. I just try to be polite, but it always seems to bite me in the ass."

The two boys looked at each other with a grin. "Well, lucky for you, we're your type, right Chad?"

Chad nodded and wrapped his arms around Lola's waist, while Brad, the other guy placed his hands on my hips.

It was then that I noticed Alister and Raphael starting to walk in; they'd had to run a few errands, which was why they were only showing up now. I couldn't help the evil smile that came on my face. _Perfect._

"You know, it's about time that you're leaving. I'm gonna count to three and by the time I open my eyes, you better be gone," I said, managing to keep my face straight.

"One," Lola said, glaring, "get your hands off my hips."

"Two," I continued, "or I'll punch you in the lips."

Chad and Brad looked at each other in confusion. "Are you two a part of some band? You're rhyming everything you say."

"Let me tell you what I think," Lola said. "Personally, I think you could use a mint.  
Take a hint."

They both brightened. "Does that mean you're going to kiss us?"

"I suggest you take the hint and leave before we're forced to get violent," a very familiar voice said from behind the both of us. The two guys turned to see Raphael and Alister looming over them, glaring.

"Back off, we saw them first," Chad said, though he suddenly looked nervous at the sight of Raphael's face.

"Actually," I said flatly, going to Raphael's side, "these are our boyfriends—and mine _will_ hurt you if you don't go away."

The boys looked up at Raphael and the stormy expression on his face made them go pale. They beat a hasty retreat out of the restaurant with muttered apologies.

Alister sighed. "Only you two would think to flummox unwanted suitors by quoting song lyrics at them."

Lola and I grinned. "Well it worked, didn't it?"

**YOUR MOVE! Tag three or more authors!**

_Cosmic Kiss and anyone who wants to_

* * *

**So, what did you think? Whoever can guess the fandom and/or the song will get a Yu-Gi-Oh! one-shot of their choosing...Just no Yaoi/Yuri or Lemons/Limes**

**Please Review?  
**


End file.
